User talk:Toatapio Nuva
Talk Archive 1 A question or two... Do you have any plans for when we reach the 6000 article mark? Like putting up a notice on the Main Page? And I have an idea for the Main Page Trivia: *Custom Bionicles is the 46th biggest wiki on Wikia and the fourth largest fan fiction wiki, beneath only Halo, Star Wars, and Star Trek! Took me a while to be sure, but yes, it IS the 46th biggest wiki. Fear my Power!!! Questions 1. Can I kill off Arthur in Kowa Mountains Massacre (event)? 2. How do you make a Bionicle omega sprite? --Toa senko5 01:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC)User:Toa senko5 Re: re: Questions 1.What about Pakri or Mataiti? can I kill them off? 2. How do you like my articles I created so far? --Toa senko5 17:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) PDaCB Return Tapio, Eljay and Venom are asking you if you could rejoin PDaCB. Note that this message to you is completely done by myself because I felt like it. =P --Tenebrae Invictus,04:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) just so you're aware several users and i dislike the new look of the Latest Activity. The thing that shows if its a talk page, an edit, or a new page is nice, but it doesn't show my stuff on their. I think it will be a huge regret if something is not changed soon. and The last messege you sent me 2. WHERE DO YOU GET AN OMEGA CHIMORU KIT??? --Toa senko5 23:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hey.... a user (unregistered) has used one of my images. He/she took it from Drila and turned it into Toa Aqua. I have no clue as to who to contact. I need help soon. Thanks, friend, :This user has also used images by Makuta Kaper, Toa Hydros, Minifig625, Makuta Airganoth, Bionicledude, and myself. If this user continues, could you warn him? I've tried, but it doesn't seem to work. Fear my Power!!! :I blocked him for 2 weeks now, let's see what that'll do. If he still keeps doing this after his block expires, inform me about it. --Toatapio Nuva 04:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) re: Re: Just so you're aware huh? Turahk rahks! ok someone, dunno who (unregistered user) used MY image! It is from Drila, and he posted it on Toa Aquad. HEELP! I'm gonna delete the image from his page... hey.... this is almost...fun. i will check on my other images, and see that their not being used. who is it? IP address, I mean. hey.... this is almost...fun. i will check on my other images, and see that their not being used. who is it? IP address, I mean. hey somehow my userpage got messed up. think you can help me? ... What's "The Move"? hi i looked at my userpage, and I noticed that TheSlicer took care of it! Thanks, anyways! help can i take ten peoples characters and use them in a story set in my bionicle selfs deminsion User:Slace9932 ??? When will you put the announcement up on the main page about reaching the 6,000 article mark? And when will you update the Trivia? Fear my Power!!!